Harry Potter The Heir of Many
by Why Am I Laughing So Hard
Summary: After getting off the Hogwarts Express,Harry Potter is confronted by two Goblins from Gringotts asking him to come with them for a private reeing Harry is going to have the most welcome and Incredible ride of his life ever.


Harry Potter Heir of Many Nations!

**Credit goes to** **Deathknighttimas for the Idea of this story.**

**Hello all this is Jumanji21 those who are waiting for a new chapter of my exisiting stories I am sad to say that the files on my computer have been lost so I have to retype I had wrote them down in a notebook.**

**Thank you to everyone who kept reading my stories and reviewing.**

**This story will take my priority on the site.**

Warnings:

1:This is a Harry Potter/Naruto/Legend of Korra/Bleach/NCIS/Highschool DxD/Thor/Avengers/Final Fantasy7 Crossover.

2:Harry will have multiple mothers (which will be explained during chapter 1) and many other family members alive and one father.

3:Lilly is alive in this.

4:Harem for Harry.

5:Godlike Powerfull Harry.

6:Harry will have Multiple Familiars.

7:Good Snape/Malfoy Family/and Bellatrix.

8:Bad Dumbledore and Select Weasleys.

9:Harry will be of the following races. Asgardian/Devil/Wizard/Human/and Shinigami.

Disclaimer: I dont own Any thing in this story.

**Summery:After getting off the Hogwarts Express,Harry Potter is confronted by two Goblins from Gringotts asking him to come with them for a private Harry is going to have the most welcome and Incredible ride of his life ever.**

**Chapter One:Mothers here,Mothers there,Mothers are Coming From Everywhere! Part 1:**

**Hogwarts Express Station:**

Harry Potter was not looking foward to the coming Summer Vacation. He knew what would be waiting for him when he would be picked up by the ,Hatred,and Abuse. Oh he hid it well but Harry's body was littered with both scars and burn marks.

_'I wish I had a way out of this...heh, not the Dursleys are confronted by someone they pay them to look the other cant I have someone to love and comfort me...'_ Were Harry's depressed thoughts as he walked off the Hogwarts Express and towards the Barrier that seperated the two worlds.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when a clawed hand tapped his around he came face to face with a pair of Goblins wearing business suits with the Gringotts Emblem on the left breast of the jacket.

"Greetings Lord Potter,my name is Axehandle and my partner is Ironclaw. We have been sent to bring you to Gringotts for a...delacate matter. It has come to our attention that there have been some people who made you go to a home you were NOT meant to go to. Would you please come with us?" Axehandle asked in a polite tone that was mixed with concern that confused Harry.

Harry asked in a small voice that made both Goblins even more concerned about the young Lord. "Am I in trouble?"

Axehandle just softly shook his head. "No child you are not in can we please head to Gringotts?I dont mean to be pushy or anything but we are on a scheadule."

Harry nodded his head making the two Goblins sigh in relief. After that exchange they led Harry to Gringotts for a meeting that was waiting taking place.

**Gringotts Bank:Director Ragnok's Office:**

Ragnok was waiting paitently for Harry Potter in his was deep in thought of what one of his bankers had discovered about the young man. But he needed to do a Heirtage Test to see the extent of the damage that was caused.

He was broken out of his thoughts when a knock was heard on his door making him look up from his desk.

"Come in!" Ragnok called out. The door opened up and in walked Axehandle and Harry Potter. Looking him over him with a critical eye he was indwardly snarling and cussing up a storm. Younglings in the Goblin Nation were treasured and valued beyond Gold or any other priceless ? Goblin Children were few and far between,so they took Child Abuse and Neglect very very seriously and with harsh Punishment no matter if the child was a goblin child or human child.

Clearing his throat Ragnok spoke. "Thank you Axehandle,you and Ironclaw did good work.I will make sure that a suitable reward is isued leave I have much to discuss with young Harry here." Ragnok said in a calm voice.

Axehandle bowed and began to make his way out when the small voice of Harry spoke. "Thank you for bringing me here ..." Harry said shocking both Goblins.

Axehandle just smiled a little,nodded to Harry and left. Ragnok then spoke up taking out a long scroll like parchment and to Harry's discomfort a wicked looking dagger.

"Before we begin,I need you to pour four drops of blood onto this is so we can see who exactly you are related to,abilities,etc." Ragnok said.

Harry nodded his head meakly as Ragnok took his hand gently and slow pricked his index finger with the dagger and held his hand over the parchment until four drops of blood were on said parchment.

Ragnok waved his hand,healing the prick on Harry's finger,before he looked intently at the parchment. It was then that Harry saw that Ragnok looked absolutely shocked,elated,and livid at the same time.

Passing the parchment to Harry he gestured for him to look at it. What Harry read would forever change his life.

**Heritage Test For:**

**Hadrian (Harry) James Iroh Potter-Sato-Gremory-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Strife-David-Thornson-Shihoin-Black.**

**Imeadite Family:**

**Father:**

**Lord James Ignotus Potter-Deceased.**

**Mothers:(Multiple Due to The Goddess' Gift Potion.)**

**Lady Lilly Potter/Thorn Odindottor-Alive:Current Location:Asgard Throne Room.**

**Lady Avatar Korra-Alive:Current Location:AirBender Island.**

**Lady Asami Sato:Alive:Current Location:AirBender Island.**

**Lady Rias Gremory-Aive:Current Locaion:Underworld-Gremory Estate.**

**Lady Cloud Strife-Alive:Current Location:New York City.**

**Lady Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze:Alive:Current Location:Konoha Hokage Tower.**

**Lady Yoruichi Shihoin: Alive:Current Location:Soul Society.**

**Ziva David:Alive:Current Location:NCIS Main Building-Washington DC.**

**Lady Bellatrix Black:Alive:Current Location: Azkaban Prison(Is Innocent of all crimes accused of.)**

**Grandfathers****:**

**Lord Odin Borrson The Allfather:Alive:Current Location:Asgard Throne Room**

**Tonraq of The Southern Water Tribe:Alive:Current Location:Southern Water Tribe**

**Lord Vincint Gremory:Alive:Current Location:Underworld Gremory Estate.**

**Lord Minato Namikaze:Alive:Current Location:Namikaze Clan Compound.**

**Dan Strife:Deceased.**

**Lord Yin Shihoin:Alive:Current Location:Soul Society Shihoin Compound.**

**Eli David:Alive:Current Location:Tel a Viv Israel**

**Hiroshi Sato:Alive/Incarcerated.**

**Lord Cygnus Black:Deceased.**

**Lord Charlus Ignotus Potter:Deceased.**

**Grandmothers:**

**Lady Frigga:Alive:Current Location:Asgard Throne Room**

**Lady Senna of The Southern Water Tribe:Alive:Current Location:Southern Water Tribe**

**Lady Venelana Gremory:Alive:Current Location:Underworld Gremory Estate**

**Lady Kushina Namikaze ne Uzumaki:Alive:Current Location:Namikaze Clan Compound**

**Heather Strife:Alive: Current Location:Unknown**

**Lady Yuri Shihoin: Alive: Current Location: Royal Dimension.**

**Lin Sato:Deceased.**

**Lady Walburga Black:Deceased.**

**Lady Druella Black:Deceased.**

**Uncles:**

**Thor Odinson:Alive:Current Location:Asgard Throne Room.**

**Loki Odinson-Luafeyson:Alive:Current Location:Asgard Throne Room.**

**Sirzechs Gremory-Lucifer:Alive:Current Location:Underworld Satan's Palace.**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze:Alive:Current Location:Konoha Hokage Tower.**

**Ari David: Deceased:**

**Lucius Malfoy(Through Marriage):Alive Current Location: Malfoy Manor.**

**Theodore Tonks:Alive Current Location: Tonks Manor.**

**Aunts:**

**Talia Gremory:Alive:Current Location: Underworld Gremory Estate.**

**Tali David:Deceased.**

**Narcisscia Malfoy ne Black:Alive:Current Location:Malfoy Manor.**

**Adromeda Tonks ne Black:Alive:Current Location: Tonks Manor.**

**Cousins:**

**Nyphadora Tonks-Alive:Current Location: Tonks Manor.**

**Draconis "Draco" Malfoy:Alive:Current Location:Malfoy Manor.**

**Millacus Gremory:Alive:Current Locaion: Underworld: Gremory Estate.**

**Soul Bonds:**

**Daphne Greengrass:**

**Fluer Delacour:**

**Kyoka Belial:**

**Jade Bei Fong:**

**Lin Sitiri:**

**Familiars:**

**Female Hungarian Horntail Dragon:Current Location:Underworld Gremory Estate.**

**Female Polarbear dog:Current Location:Airbender Island.**

**Female:Dire Wolf:Current Location:Asgard.**

**Blocks:**

**Majority of Magic Blocked.**

**Devil Abilities Blocked.**

**Bending Abilities Blocked.**

**Magic Sense Blocked.**

**Parseltoungue and Parsel Magical Abilities Blocked.**

**Absolute Beast Speak Blocked.**

**Natural Occulemence Ability Blocked.**

**Natural Legilimency Ability Blocked.**

**Godly Abilities/Domain Blocked.**

**Partial Avatar State Blocked.**

**All Blocks done by:Albus Percal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

**End of Heiratage Test.**

By the time Harry and Ragnok had finished reading the paper,Ragnok was glowing with rage with a fierce scowl on his face at what had been done to not only a child but one that was supposed to be under his protection.

He was though shocked that Lady Lilly was alive and either she abandoned young Hadrian or she thought that he was dead for whatever reason.

Harry on the other hand was distraught and emotions were currently a didn't know what to one hand he had mothers that might love him but seemingly abandoned him to a horrible the other he wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have lied to his mothers. But the one question that both wanted answered was,why did they leave Hadrian alone.

**Chapter End:**


End file.
